Hearts & Holding
by Shardas
Summary: Bloom is attacked while she is in Gardenia, and is taken to a planet where she is crowned princess, but why was she taken here? Why cant she contact her friends? Maybe there is more to her past than she expects...
1. Attacks & Flashbacks

**Hey everyone! New story! Hopefully you like it! Will take place before **

**Nabu died, but they still defeated the wizards, so basically in a time **

**that doesn't exist, anway...yeah. R&R please! **

Flora POV

I sat at the desk in Bloom and I's dorm room. The desk was covered with specks

of dirt and splashes of water, but I didn't care. My favorite plant was sitting in the

middle of the hardwood desk. I probably looked like a mess to. I am pretty sure

my hair is coming undone from my ponytail, and I have mud smeared on my apron

from when my plant almost fell. I was just trying to feed the darn plant its food.

Tuesday nights were so boring sometimes. Bloom was on Earth with her adoptive

parents, and she would be coming home tonight. Tecna, Musa, and Aisha were

watching a movie in Tecna's room, and Stella was already asleep in her bed. I had

nothing to do except tend to my plants.

Bloom POV

I was attacked. I was hit by something I couldn't see. It was dark. The only light was

from the street lamps that lit the snow-filled streets of Gardenia. I was in the local

park. It was a special park to me, it was where I had found Stella four years ago. I

was sitting on one of the benches, thinking about all the things that had happened

over the last few years. It had all gone by so fast. I knew I would have to head back

for Alfea soon, but I didn't want to go just yet. I sat in silence, not even hearing

the cars just up the road as they headed home for the night, as I should be doing

soon. _Crack!_ A twig snapped behind me, and I froze. I didn't dare turn around. I

could hear quiet footsteps, so quiet that I was almost sure I was dreaming it. Then,

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around. I felt a burn circle throughout me,

and I fainted. I could feel the cold ground below me, and it was all black.

? POV

I am walking, just walking, down the lonely streets near Gardenia Park. I am not

_supposed_ to be here, but I am. I am just doing "work", just work, for...someone. I

am looking for a girl. A girl named Bloom, she is supposed to hold the power of the

Dragon Flame. Well, I am being a bit confusing, aren't I? Here, I will tell you why.

_-Flashback-_

_"But again, why must I bring you Miss Bloom?" I asked my master. She was sitting on _

_a throne, made of red and white feathers, and she had a crown on her head made of _

_silver. A red cape flowed over her back, but not covering her white, feathery angel wings _

_with red ribbons cascading throughout the feathers. A pure white, strapless dress _

_wrapped around her, enveloping her in cloth. I looked up to her, noticing something _

_else. Her hair. It was blonde, of course, but beneath the white clothy dress, and her _

_tiny silver tiara, you could see the color of her hair returning. She had once been a red _

_head. "Sir John," She spoke, sending my out of my thoughts. "Yes ?" I replied. "Do _

_you know how I came to be here, on this planet, in this world?" She asked. I quickly _

_shook my head. She stood up, and walked to me. "Sir John, do you know what my real _

_name is?" She asked. Again, I shook my head no. She sighed. "Well, not many people _

_do. I suppose I should tell you a story before you go and find Miss Bloom. Are you _

_ready?" She questioned, as she sat down to educate me about her life. I nodded, and _

_sat beside my master. "Once," She started. "There was a young girl named Miriam. She _

_was the princess of a kingdom far far away from here. She had never fallen in love, until _

_one day she had met someone. A man named Oritel. They indeed fell in love, and got _

_married. They had a daughter, a little girl named Bloom. Bloom had grown up happy and _

_healthy, until she had reached the age of 5. Miriam's kingdom was attacked by some _

_witches, and Bloom and Miriam were the only ones to escape. Miriam sent Bloom to Earth to _

_live with a couple by the names of Mike and Vanessa, while she got her kingdom back in _

_order. But one day, her kingdom had died. The planet itself gave up, and became a lifeless _

_ice age. Miriam was forced to leave. She traveled to Magix, and sent a fairy named Stella _

_to fetch Bloom from Earth, then she had realized, there was no hope left for her or her _

_daughter. Their kingdom was gone. But one night, she was visited by a legendary figure, _

_Cupid, and after a few weeks, took on the role as the new Angel of Love. She was the _

_new Cupid. Now, 12 years later, and she still hasnt seen her daughter, and Bloom is next _

_to be in line for the Thrown of Love. So Miriam sends a guard named Sir John to fetch her _

_daughter, and bring her back to Lovia so she can take to the thrown. The End." My master _

_finished. I sat there, shocked. "So Miss Cupid, your Miriam from the story?" I ask. She _

_nods. "Sir John, I need you to bring me Princess Bloom of Lovia." _

_-End of Flashback-_

So you see, this is why I, Sir John, am here in Gardenia. I had traveled to Magix, but Miss

Bloom had already left for Earth. Now, I am trailing behind my princess, waiting until she saw

me. It was growing dark, and cold drops of snowflakes fell onto my face, digging their icey

fangs into my cheeks. The streetlights were my only source of light, but I could still see

Princess Bloom. I took a quick step, trying to keep up. _Crack!_ "Great." I thought sarcastically

as I saw Miss Bloom freeze in her place, she was listening for me. This might be my only

chance. I quickly, but quietly, walked up behind her, and put my sleeping spell on her. It

would burn, then she would faint. Then, I could take her back to Lovia. I caught her as she

fell, and picked her up. Walking, I opened a portal. In a flash, I was back to my home.

**Oh! Great chapter! Cant beileve Sir John just kidnapped his own princess! Anyway, **

**totally rewriting Hearts & Holding, so heres the new chapter! R&R please! P.S. What **

**do you think the girls are gonna say when no one knows where Bloom is...wait, **

**does someone know? ;) Was someone there when she was kidnapped? Shardas out~ **

**I own Sir John, Lovia, and the queens role, but not Miriam. I dont own Winx Club.**


	2. Princess of Lovia

**This is the second chapter to Hearts & Holding! So, was someone there **

**when Bloom ****was kidnapped? Who was it? Was it maybe...i dont know...caught **

**on camera? R&R ****please! **

Flora POV

I woke up this morning, terrified. It had been just any normal day, but there was something

wrong. I could sense negative energy in the room, no not negitive...worried, maybe even

outgoing. Calling to someone...for help. I was walking around the dorm, looking around the

halls, and back into my room, when it hit me. "Bloom!" I thought in shock. She didnt come

home last night. I reached for my phone, and called my fiery friend._ "Your call cannot be _

_completed at this time. If you would like to leave a message, wait for the tone. Press 1 for _

_more options."_ The phone stated. "Ugh!" I shouted as I threw my phone on my bed. "Something

is wrong." I thought with panic. "What happened to Bloom?!"

Sir John POV

Last night, I had stepped out of the portal to Lovia, and brought Bloom to the guards quarters.

She would sleep in one of the spare bedrooms tonight, and Ms. Cupid will explain everything

to her in the morning. I made sure to take her phone, and placed it on the queens dresser for

safe keeping. Then, I slept. Tomorrow would be a big day.

_-The Next Day-_

I had woken up refreshed, and hopped excitedly out of bed. I rushed down the long hallway, and

knocked on Miss Blooms door. I heard light footsteps, and the door opened slightly. "What do

you want? Where am I?" I heard from inside. She still hadn't shown her face yet, and was hiding

behind the door. "Miss Bloom," I exclaimed in a soft voice so I dont scare her. "I have been sent

by the queen of Lovia to bring back the princess. You must get dressed quickly, the queen is

excited to meet you. A dress has been placed in the bathroom." I stated firmly, leaving no room

for more questions. The queen, my master, will explain later.

Bloom POV

I heard what that man said from outside my door, and forgetting everything else, I walked swiftly to

the bathroom, making sure I locked the door behind me. There, lying on the counter was a beautiful

strapless blue dress. Sparkles were sewn across the top of the ball gown, and swirls of glitter and

designs were swirling across the bottom part of the dress. The baby blue fabric was soft to the touch,

yet durable enough to not tear, and sitting on top of the dress, sat a small tiara encrusted with red

and blue gems. Both the red gems and the blue were heart shaped. "Beautiful." I whispered to myself.

I had completely forgotten that I didnt even know where I was. I dressed, and stared back at myself

in shock. It was beautiful. I was beautiful. I confidently walked outside my room, and then reality caught

up to me. The guard was standing before me, smiling. "Absolutely beautiful!' He stated. He held out

his hand, and I hesitantly took it. "Who are you?" I asked as we walked through the halls. "Well

princess, my name is Sir John. I work for your mother, I am actually Head Guard." He said. I didnt

really listen. My mind was on that one sentence. _"I work for your mother."_ But I dont have a mother,

besides Vanessa, the only mother I had ever known was my Earth mother. I knew I was adopted,

but...was it possible? What is going on here?

Flora POV

I rushed into Stellas' room, and without thinking, jumped on her bed. "Stel, wake up! Its an emergency!"

I shouted in her ear. She lazily sat up, and yawned. "What is it Flo? I am trying to sleep." She whined.

I smiled. "Bloom didnt come home last night!" I shouted. She stared at me. "Did you call her?" She asked.

I nodded, and stopped jumping. "Yeah, it went to voicemail! She ALWAYS picks up! Something is wrong

Stel!" I shout. She slowly gets up, and sighs. "Fine, but if she is somewhere in Alfea, I will kill you."

She said sarcastically. She didnt mean it. I rolled my eyes, and ran into Musas' room to wake her up.

We were going to find her. I have a bad feeling about this. "Musa!" I yelled. She hopped up, surprised.

"Yo Flo! Dont shout. Ya hurt my ears!" She exclaimed, rubbing the side of her head. Her hair was messed

up, and she looked extremely tired. "So whats this 'bout Bloom?" She asked. I sighed. "Muse, Blooms

gone!" I said, trying to keep my voice low. She didnt say anything, she just ran for the door. "I will get

Tec up!" She shouted over her shoulder. I nodded, and ran to get Aisha. This was going to be a long day.

Bloom POV

Me and Sir John walked into the throne room in the palace. I looked all around the room, taking in every

detail, then I saw her. The queen of this planet sat upon her throne, a smaller throne sat beside hers,

waiting to be used. She smiled when she saw me, and stood up. I walked to the front of her throne, and

bowed. "Your majesty." I said respectfully, not knowing what to call her. She bowed as well, and smiled. She

had tears in her eyes, and excitedly hugged me. I didnt know where to look, and just patted her back

awkwardly. When she finally pulled away, she was crying. "Where am I?" I asked her. She froze. "My dear

precious Bloom, you are home." Suddenly, I froze. I needed to call my friends. I was in Gardenia...no one

knows where I am. Heck, I dont even know where I am now. "My friends!" I shouted in shock. "I need to call

my friends." I stated. The queen smiled. "Of course my dear," She exclaimed, as she pulled out my...phone?!

"Here you are dear." She stated. I quickly turned it on, and there was so many missed calls..from the girls.

I pressed _Return Call_ for Flora.

**Wow! Two whole chapters in one day! Coolio! I hope you like so far! R&R please!**


End file.
